Trying to be Normal
by leiahlaloa
Summary: A little oneshot about the Cullens version of normalcy.


**A/N- Here I am… back from the fanfiction grave… hahah… zombie apocalypse in the Twi-world… anyways, I found this a few days ago (written in 2008) and I decided it would be nice to post it. A very small addition to my one-shot collection.**

Life isn't always excitement and car chases for the Cullens. Of course, I knew this. Or I should have known. I guess I was just shocked when Edward and I pulled up to their house and all of their vehicles were sitting in the yard.

"What's going on?" I turned to Edward, who was smiling out the window like a little kid. Threads of sunshine made his skin sparkle in patches that disconcerted me for a moment.

"It's car wash day." He murmured. I watched as three blurs raced out of the house, one coming towards us and the others towards the cars.

"Come on Bella!" Alice threw my door open and pulled me out. Her skin too, had that odd splotchy sparkling quality to it. Edward had appeared at my side instantly, his face lit with excitement. They both guided me towards the vehicle line up.

"Your enthusiasm is frightening," I frowned, looking between them and then glancing at Emmett and Jasper standing beside the Jeep. I glanced back at the Volvo and thought it looked the same as always. Shiny and clean. Carlisle's black Mercedes and Rosalie's convertible looked the same.

I saw why it was "car wash day" when I looked at Emmett's Jeep. It was caked with mud, as if he'd driven through a mudslide.

"What did you do?" I stared in disbelief, examining the inch thick mud around the bottom of the Jeep.

"I did a little off-roading yesterday," Emmett smirked, "I felt like I was riding a buckin' bronco."

"Like you know what a bucking bronco was like," Jasper teased, turning to me, "He was a farm boy—not a rodeo rider." I was stunned to have Jasper so casually address me.

"You forget how appealing farm boys are," Rosalie's voice purred as she appeared suddenly at Emmett's side. Apparently she was in a good mood as well. The sunshine bounced off her skin, seeming to highlight her good humor.

"Quit making kissy faces at each other," Alice groused good-naturedly, "The cars need to be washed!"

"Why is this such an important day?" I asked Edward, as the rest bantered back and forth about the Princess Bride and how Emmett was nothing like Cary Elwes, "Can't you wash the cars in ten seconds flat?"

"It's how we wash them." Edward grinned my favorite lopsided smile, "We don't use buckets or water hoses."

I wasn't given another chance to question their methods. Everyone but Alice got into a vehicle, driving it towards the river. I followed the lineup, curious as to what they were going to do.

I watched in fascination as all the cars pulled right up to the river's bank and parked. Immediately, Jasper and Emmett dived into the river, finding a place to stand waist deep. Then Emmett plunged one arm into the water in a sweeping motion, spraying water on all the other cars in a show of his obvious super strength. He and Jasper repeated the motion several times while the three blurs that were Edward, Alice and Rosalie hummed over the vehicles' surfaces.

Before my very eyes, the mud disappeared from Emmett's Jeep and, as if any of them needed it, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward's cars were all gleaming even more in the patchy sunlight than they had in the previous seconds.

That didn't hold my attention for very long, because a splashing fight had brought Alice and Rosalie into the water. I smiled slightly as Alice stood still for a moment before she lunged and tackled Jasper, sending them both into the river. Rosalie and Emmett were chasing each other as well, but it was a fairer fight because neither could predict the other's move. Soon, though, Emmett had Rosalie pinned to a rock, threatening to dunk her.

My eyes searched for Edward. He'd been there seconds before. Where had he gone?

Suddenly, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me from behind, pinning me to his cold, wet body.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed, shocked by the cool water soaking through my clothes. I tried to wrench myself from Edward's icy grip. It didn't do much good. The flailing probably didn't help my case, either.

Suddenly, I was facing him and feeling the full force of his eyes. My body relaxed and melted against his, unable to break eye contact.

"Do you see why car wash day is fun?" Edward asked in a mesmerizing tone.

"Because you get to wade in the river?" I faintly asked, not really thinking about my words as I stared into liquid topaz.

"Oh Silly Bella," Edward's laugh stunned me that much more, "It's because it's so normal. And it makes us feel normal."

"Because Emmett and Jasper using their strength to bring water out of the river is normal," my voice had the same far off quality as it did before, but I hoped it held a sarcastic note in it.

"And this," Edward's arms jostled me a bit, "This doesn't feel normal?" He blinked and I used that second to gather my scattered thoughts.

"This feels like a dream." I threaded my arms around his waist, and rested my head against his damp chest. "So don't wake me up."

"I would never." Edward chuckled low in my ear before using his lips to make me forget everything around me.

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Much Love,**

**Leiahlaloa**


End file.
